


one night and one more time.

by junfhongs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Felileth Week 2020, Mercenaries, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Tavern Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: on their final night before returning to their normal lives, Felix and Byleth attempted to be honest with each other— and with themselves.written for Felileth Week 2020 day 2: tavern nights, scars
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	one night and one more time.

Byleth stumbled into the inn room, skin itching to take her clothes off the moment Felix shut the door behind him. All she could do for now was collapse on the foot of the bed and watch as Felix unbuckled his cloak and peeled off his layers, revealing pale skin and a spattering of scars on his chest.

Felix tossed the wet shirt on the floor and turned his back to Byleth. She found herself staring at the way the fireplace cast shadows on the muscles of his back, still damp from his rain-soaked clothes.

His hands rested on his belt buckle for a second before he turned his head to look at Byleth and her expectant stare. "What? Like what you see?" he said, his voice both taunting Byleth while being embarrassed for himself.

Byleth would have wanted to snap back at him with something equally suggestive. Unfortunately for her, she had other pressing concerns. "Ah, sorry, I was too focused on the _bleeding wound on the side of my body._ "

"Yeah, alright, I'm coming." Byleth moved to rest on the pillows while Felix crawled towards her, eyes dark as they followed the lines of her damp skin. "Ah— may I?" His hand hovered over her armor.

At her small nod, he started unbuckling her armor, careful not to let his hands linger for too long. "It's as if we haven't spent the past month together," she murmured, now conscious of how close Felix's face was.

"Two _very_ different situations," he said in response, voice deeper than usual as well. Byleth moved to help him with her chest piece, but he glared at her to stay put. "Keep applying pressure on the wound."

Felix's hands were… warm, compared to the cold clamminess of her skin. She sighed as he peeled off the pieces of her armor and his hands hesitated on the hem of her undershirt. Byleth groaned in impatience and lifted her shirt just until her breasts, enough to show the wound that damn bandit gave her earlier.

Felix grabbed his pack to look for a clean bandage. "It's not even that deep, you big baby." He dodged the armpiece that was thrown at his head and glared at her free hand. _"Pressure."_

Byleth scoffed. "How about I stab _you_ in the side and tell you it's _'not that deep'?_ " She sighed as he lifted her hands and wrapped the bandage around her chest, helping her lift her hips so he could pass the cloth under her body.

Byleth felt herself turn red as his arms nearly wrapped around her body, his chin coming close to her belly. Her stomach twitched as his breath fanned out on her bare skin, too close but never close enough.

_Byleth, get your shit together, damn it._

As a mercenary, being hired by the actual _king of Faerghus_ for a job wasn't exactly a pipe dream, but the pay definitely was. They even sent her a glorified sidekick: the future Shield of Faerghus himself, son of Duke Fraldarius.

She didn't expect much from a noble brat until she actually saw him in battle, and by then, they had both sized each other up enough to know they finally found a peer— or a true rival, of sorts. The month they spent in that secluded village, protecting the people from nightly phantoms and ending their day with a drink and more laughter than they ever thought they could experience, was possibly one of the best times of Byleth's life.

And now, it was coming to an end. "You'd think we could catch a break, for once." Felix sighed as he tied the bandage and sat back to observe his work. "One day away from Fhirdiad and we get caught by some bandits _and_ a storm."

"We used up all our good luck on that damn dragon." Byleth smiled at Felix's soft chuckle and the memory of that insane battle. Well, at least she finally had a good story to tell her father when she came home.

Felix sighed as he unbuckled his belt and slipped off his trousers. Byleth tried her hardest to not stare, but… well. Felix arranged his clothes in front of the fireplace and glanced back at Byleth's blushing face. He tipped his head at his drying clothes, now completely unabashed at the situation. "Go on then, get undressed."

Byleth sighed deeply, ignoring the way she shuddered at his voice. Well, there really was no avoiding this now. She awkwardly peeled her undershirt off, careful not to tear her wound open any further. Taking off her shorts and leggings was a little easier, but the sensation of eyes following each inch of exposed skin made her flush, mouth drying in anticipation.

This was… bad. Very bad. Over a month of constantly being around each other, in battle, in meals, in drinking, had eased them into growing comfortable with each other. But now, being too comfortable just made Byleth all the more aware of how damn _attractive_ Felix was.

His dark hair falling over his pale skin in the morning before he tied his hair up; his lean body and the smooth way he moved in combat; his soft laughter in the dead of night as they finished the whisky reserves of the inn that housed them; his rough palms and gentle hold on her face as he wiped the blood off her cheek, the two of them standing close enough to kiss but never brave enough to bridge that gap— she wanted every bit of him but knew that she _couldn't._

Byleth dried her hair with a towel and sank back down on the mattress, not waiting to ask Felix for permission. He moved to the side to give her some space, but nothing could curb the awkwardness between two barely-dressed people on a bed together, very seriously intending _not_ to do anything.

"Tomorrow…" Byleth started, not sure where she was headed with this.

"Tomorrow, we'll be back in Fhirdiad." He had his hands on his stomach, eyes trained on the ceiling. Tone slightly pensive, expression completely blank— Byleth understood that as the closest Felix could come to expressing sadness.

He wasn't good at expressing his feelings. It was something they shared, something they bonded over on many cold nights during drunk conversations.

Felix sighed deeply. "Back to reality."

Something about that statement felt dangerous, and Byleth couldn't help but pry. "Then what was the last month for you?"

He shrugged, and Byleth felt the heat of his gaze as he turned to the side and captured her eyes in a deep, longing stare. "A weird, incredible, crazy fever dream. Almost like a fantasy."

Felix swallowed. His hands were shaking as one almost reached forward but the other held it in a tight grip, pressing it against the bed.

Byleth wanted him to reach forward. Byleth wanted him to touch her. Byleth wanted to touch him back.

She didn't have his self-control, not with the way her hand reached out for his waist and slid down towards his lower back, guiding her body to lie on its side, now much closer to Felix's warm skin. He glanced at her wound, but she guided his gaze back to her face with a finger on his chin.

Byleth cleared her throat. "I know we decided not to talk about this without telling each other that we would," Felix chuckled and softened his gaze, "but I don't really see the point in that anymore. Do you?"

Felix licked his lip. "Yes. Yes, I still do."

"Really?" Byleth inched closer, her fingers now digging into Felix's spine. She watched as the hairs on his arm rose with each gentle stroke of her fingertips against his damp skin. "Tell me then, why?"

He closed his eyes, brows furrowing as he attempted to move away from Byleth. Felix tried, but deep inside, he knew he wanted to stay right there. He wanted to move closer; he wanted to reach forward; he wanted to touch and to hold and to never let go. Felix didn't need to say it out loud, not when Byleth could clearly feel it in the beating of his pulse.

"Because… tomorrow. Tomorrow we're going back to reality. And I don't know about you, but I'm not here to mess around." Felix held her hand and tried to pry it off his body, but his hand stilled at a few of her words, whispered straight into his ear.

"Who said I was?"

At the lack of a response, Byleth huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm a little hurt that you'd think I’m only after you for your… political power or money or whatever." She turned her head to glare at him, but her gaze softened as he turned his body to face her, fingers now tracing circles on her arm.

"I don't know." Felix licked his lips. "I thought you would only come after me for a good time."

"Oh, I mean, if we're being _completely_ honest…"

It was easy to laugh with Felix. It was easy to break the tension with a little joke or a jab at each other. It was easy to _be_ with Felix, easier than she ever thought it would be with a noble.

He was right, of course. Tomorrow, they were going back to their old worlds, the worlds that rarely got to intersect like this. There was a chance that they could never see each other again. There was a chance that they could die in a battle somewhere far from each other and never find out about it. There was a chance that this past month could stay as a fantasy, a fever dream, and nothing more.

So with all of that in mind, what else did they have to lose? Was denying themselves everything they've wanted for this past month going to delay the inevitable? Was it going to erase what they felt and what they wanted? Would the dread in the pits of their stomachs magically disappear and leave them with clear minds and light hearts?

_No. Obviously not._

Byleth used all of her strength to push Felix on his back and raise herself up to straddle his waist. Felix's eyes widened as his hands landed on her bandaged waist. "Byleth—"

"Shut up," she whispered before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, the first of many kisses that night.

She was sure that Felix wanted to be the responsible one here, that he wanted to push her away and not aggravate her wound. She knew that he was trying his best, but Byleth's lips against his jaw were insistent on dragging him into her world, into her body, for one night.

"Damn it," he mumbled while Byleth was nipping on his neck. As gently as he could, he flipped them over and rested Byleth on her back, mindful of her bandages. "I'm doing this, but _do not_ start bleeding on me."

Byleth laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Just shut up and kiss me."

To be honest, Byleth had gotten around in the past. She was a free mercenary who travelled nonstop and never wanted to settle down. She had _needs,_ and anyone who could satisfy her itch was good enough for her.

She didn't realize how different it was to be with someone she knew, someone she knew _very well._ She knew Felix's weaknesses and strengths, knew how his body moved in combat. She knew Felix's triggers and thoughts, knew his blind spots and his sensitivities. She knew Felix's past, knew how it formed the man in his present, and knew that she wouldn't be part of his future.

But for one night, maybe just this night, she was allowed to have him— and she was all his, just for tonight.

Felix's knees framed Byleth's hips, lifting him up so he towered over her and blocked the light from the fireplace behind him. He pinned her to the bed with his gaze, something between fondness, regret, and unbridled lust. It unnerved Byleth— but also turned her on so, _so_ badly.

Felix took his time mapping out her face and chest with his hands, tracing every scar he could see. They talked about their scars before, peeled off their clothes and told the story behind each one. Byleth noticed the way his heavy eyes dragged over the planes of her skin, but only now did she feel the intensity of his desire, pressing insistently against her belly as he lowered himself down.

"Do you have any plans of getting a move on?" Byleth asked. She placed her hands on his thighs, digging her fingers into his hard flesh. Felix just shrugged and cradled her face in his hands. He lifted her chin slightly before kissing the small burn mark on her jaw, kissing the apple of her cheek, and dipping down to claim her lips in a gentle kiss.

It was the softness of his touch that overwhelmed her, that made tears form in her eyes as she opened her lids to stare into his warm gaze. This was Felix, the abrasive noble brat who sized her up the moment he saw her; Felix, the lone wolf that she tried so hard to get to know in the month that they spent together; Felix, the only person who she allowed herself to be vulnerable with after she built such a terrifying reputation for herself.

She was once untouchable, but now, with a single touch, she allowed herself to crumble beneath his fingertips.

Felix was being too careful about her wound. It annoyed Byleth because to be _very_ honest, she just wanted to be fucked into the mattress after a month of denying herself a little fun and a _lot_ of pleasure. She pulled him into a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, and lifted her hips to rub against his crotch, hopefully getting the point across.

It did not. Felix went down her body with his lips, tracing her scars with kisses and leaving new marks on her unmarred skin with his teeth. Byleth shuddered at each movement, pressing her legs together to contain the tingling that was starting to emerge between them. "How long are you planning on doing this?" Byleth said in between heavy breaths.

She groaned at the smirk he pressed against her hipbone, right at the band of her underwear. "I don't know. As long as I feel like it, I guess."

This was when he decided to blow air softly against the cloth of her underwear, right over the spot that was aching to be touched. Byleth moaned, and she spread her legs to give Felix more space to work with. He didn't need much; Felix took her knees and placed them over his shoulders, positioning his mouth right over her clit.

It was the unabashed determination in Felix's eyes as he worked his tongue on her wet spots through her underwear that made Byleth clench in anticipation, hips lifting to meet Felix's mouth. The teasing didn't last long; Felix lifted her hips to remove the last flimsy piece of cloth holding him back from bringing her straight to the edge of desire.

Byleth shuddered once more as Felix's fingers worked at a rhythm with the movements of his tongue, drawing circles and circles and circles around her clit that made Byleth dizzy with pleasure. She came with a long, drawn-out moan muffled against her arm— and that was immediately followed by a breathy gasp as Felix pulled his fingers out of her and replaced it with the length of his dick.

Felix released a moan against Byleth's shoulder, and he left open-mouthed kisses on his trail to Byleth's breasts. "What— what the hell," Byleth whispered. She dug her nails into his shoulders to stop him from moving just yet, just until she could catch her breath.

He chuckled and pressed an apologetic kiss against the hollow of her throat. "Sorry. Couldn't wait anymore." The flash of warm air against her skin made Byleth shudder. "Here," he lifted the leg on the opposite side of her wound, "I'll try not to move too much."

"That defeats the purpose, idiot." Byleth laughed as she held his face and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now fuck me until I bleed."

Felix responded with laughter whispered against Byleth's skin and a series of thrusts that made Byleth bite down into her arm to hold herself back from screaming. His pace was slow but heated, not rough enough to knock Byleth's head against the bedframe as she would have wanted, but so, _so_ delicious. Byleth's toes curled in response. Felix handled her body with care but blazed a trail along her skin with each stroke of his fingertips or kiss of his lips. He followed beads of sweat with his tongue and littered Byleth's skin with love bites, like a frisky teenager who couldn't help himself.

And when he finally stopped his thrusting, that was when Byleth came again, overwhelmed by the fullness and the heat that flooded all her senses. Felix followed soon after, pulling out just as soon as he bit into Byleth's shoulder to suppress his moan after experiencing the tight wetness of Byleth's orgasm.

Felix was able to catch his breath first. He rinsed his mouth with the leftover water from his canteen and wiped his sweat off with a towel. As he stood by the foot of the bed, watching Byleth pant and shudder with the aftershocks of their earlier activities, Felix smiled. "You okay?"

Byleth simply folded her hands over her stomach and kept her eyes closed. She whined, "I told you to fuck me until I—"

Felix cut her off with his laughter, loud and hearty for once, and crawled back onto the bed. "You are insane." He leaned down to kiss the back of her hand. Little did he know, Byleth was ready to hook her foot over the small of his back to press his chest against her hips once more. "And also _insatiable_."

He wiped down her sweat and other fluids and helped her remove the rest of her clothing. He checked on her wound and was satisfied to see that it didn't open up and start bleeding again. Felix finally settled down on his side of the bed, just as they were at the start of this night. This time, he had an arm under Byleth's neck and tangled his fingers in her hair.

His touch was gentle, too gentle. Perhaps this was the hidden side of him that Byleth always wanted to see, the side that she never had the opportunity to encounter. She wanted to see the softness within him, the heart that beat within his armor of steel.

As much as Byleth loved seeing him like this, she couldn't promise him the same courtesy. She couldn't be sure if she could show that side of her because she didn't know if she _had_ it in the first place. She didn't know if she was capable of tenderness, if she could give him the warm embrace that he needed and deserved.

If she could, maybe she would have fought harder to stay.

Felix cleared his throat. "Tomorrow—"

 _"Tomorrow,"_ Byleth interrupted, "will come. But tonight…" She turned his head and kissed him at an awkward angle, not bothering to move anymore, weighed down by her lead-lined bones and the inevitability of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord i have not written smut in a very long time rip brain cells
> 
> anyway HAPPY FELILETH WEEK let us all enjoy the feast
> 
> [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien)  
> [tumblr (junfhongs)](https://junfhongs.tumblr.com)  
> [curiouscat (/amenochieien)](https://curiouscat.me/amenochieien)


End file.
